Chip
Chip otherwise known as Light Gaia is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who debuted in Sonic Unleashed. While seemingly harmless in appearance, Chip is actually an ancient deity from the dawn of time who has protected the Earth from his dark counterpart, the True Darkness, since the planet began. As a part of a natural cycle, every few million years, he and the Darkness awaken from a deep slumber, with the Darkness destroying the planet. Chip's job is then to return the Darkness to dormancy and put the world back together. Physical Appearance Chip mostly resembles a small, burgundy colored, flying chihuahua-like creature with a white mohawk, a white tuft as his tail, has tiny translucent turquoise wings on his back and has a green bauble on his neck. Personality Chip loves chocolate, which he carries throughout the story. He also offers many people a chocolate bar when he meets them as a sign of friendship. He loves food a lot, as seen in one cutscene in Apotos; Sonic is trying to talk to him, but he is distracted by an ice cream stand and completely ignores him. When they work with Tails to save the kidnapped Professor Pickle, he is mostly concerned that the Professor might be starving to death, though Tails assures him that Eggman is feeding him; even Eggman isn't that cruel. Chip is playful and somewhat not that smart and goofy. Before a boss, he will act threatening and scary (a contrast to how he isn't, as seen in Sonic: Night of the Werehog, where he is genuinely terrified of the ghosts in the mansion that he and Sonic visit and even faints dead away after Sonic teasingly scares him with a flashlight). Chip is one of the few people who can actually annoy Sonic, especially when he is a Werehog. Abilities Despite his small size and appearance, Chip is amongst the strongest characters in the Sonic series, possessing a level of power comparable or equal to the True Darkness itself. As an living embodiment of light, Chip possesses the ability to manipulate light energy, allowing to him to create force fields of light and amplify his own attacks with light energy. Just like the Darkness, Chip can draw power from his element (the day and light) to fuel his own power. He can also achieve flight with the wings on his back and can fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Chip has the ability to use the Gems of the Worlds' power to materialize a giant creature called the Gaia Colossus. He gives Gwonam this ability upon recovering his memories. The Gaia Colossus has the ability of flight, and can dash forward at high speeds. Due to being powered by Light Gaia, it has impressive physical strength that makes it able to harm and fend off enemies by using a light-fulled energy punch with both hands, and even tear through defense shield. It can also take a great deal of damage. Biography Before the Quest for YouTube It's believe - via the Mystery Reports Queen Beryl wrote - that Chip awakened at the same time the True Darkness did when the God of Order and the God of Chaos clashed. Because his awakening was premature, he lost his memories of his true mission. Somewhere down the road, he met with Sonic. The Quest for YouTube At the beginning of Act II, Chip appears in Gaspra's Tower with Sonic, and instantly joins the Unification Squad against Anonymous. His ability as a Support is to raise resistance against Light attacks, agility +20, and evasion +8. It seems before an important event - mainly before an attack on 4Chan City - he shares some scenes with Ami. By the beginning of the Final Act, Chip recovers his memories as Dark Mercury appears. He reveals who he truly is to the Unification Squad and unleashes their true potential - giving The King his Majin King form and Dinner Blaster attack, Gwonam the ability to summon the Gaia Colossus, and Morshu his Morsayen form with Kamehame-MMMM attack. He tries to convince Dark Mercury to cease her assault on the Core of the Worlds, knowing it's not yet time for the worlds to die. His words fall on deaf ears and the Unification Squad fight her off. As she reveals her true form as the True Darkness, Chip uses the power of the Gems one final time to restore everyone's morale in themselves to finally drive it away. But because the True Darkness was keeping the core stable, it begins to rupture. Chip teleports his friends away to begin repairing the damage Anonymous has done to the universe. To this day, he and Ami work together to fix everything. Trivia *The idea of using Chip as the final catalyst of the game was inspired by bangeloreturns510's "Mario and Friends Save YouTube Poop" series. In that, his role is the same as it was in "Sonic Unleashed," just with some minor alterations. Chip also has a tendency to die a lot. *Chip's relationship with Ami mirrors that of him as Light Gaia and Ami somewhat representing Dark Gaia from the Sonic universe. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Support Characters Category:NPC Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Deceased Characters